


Otherside

by RubyFireFly



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Dark Comedy, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Torture, Multi, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sexual Slavery, Slavery, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:28:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29495814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyFireFly/pseuds/RubyFireFly
Summary: Dani Ka li-Liebermann was sprung from her cryogenic incarceration 11 months ago, in less than a year she's taken the Castle for the Minutemen, collected countless artifacts for the Brotherhood, cut the arms from the Raider Legion and is on the trail of finding her son with the help of the two power players... But a settlement needs her help, slavers have harassed them for years and they've finally sent for help from the Minutemen. Dani and her Companions Paladin Danse, Piper Wright and Pipers 15 year old sister, Nat set out west of Vault 111 to answer the call.
Relationships: Paladin Danse/Female Sole Survivor
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	Otherside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dani Ka li-Liebermann was sprung from her cryogenic incarceration 11 months ago, in less than a year she's taken the Castle for the Minutemen, collected countless artifacts for the Brotherhood, cut the arms from the Raider Legion and is on the trail of finding her son with the help of the two power players... But a settlement needs her help, slavers have harassed them for years and they've finally sent for help from the Minutemen. Dani and her Companions Paladin Danse, Piper Wright and Pipers 15 year old sister, Nat set out west of Vault 111 to answer the call.

Name: Dani Ka li-Liebermann  
Affiliation:  
Race: Central Japanese  
Gender: Female  
Age: 29+211 years  
Height: 5'6  
Weight:135 lbs

SPECIAL:  
S - 4  
P - 7  
E - 6  
C - 5  
I - 9  
A - 5  
L - 6

Dani wiped steam away from the mirror in front of her, she smiled at the reflection looking back at her... She had always thought of her Japanese features as pretty but what really made her smile was the cluelessly handsome face of her husband over her right shoulder, she turned to him and planted a kiss upon his lips. Dani felt his hand move to her waist, she responded by running her fingers through his messy blonde hair and arching her back towards him... even though they were only a few inches different in height Dani felt so small in Nate's arms, he was a seasoned Veteran and she was a Law school graduate... Dani pulled away from the kiss, Nates lips felt cold all of the sudden. She pulled away, she realized she was hugging the helmet of a set of T-60 Power Armour. Dani squeezed her eyes shut tight, when she opened them she was back in bed, staring down the handsome face of Paladin Saul Danse of the Brotherhood of Steel. Dani gave a sigh of relief at her emergence from the bizarre nightmare, she laid her head on Saul's chest to hear the machinery move in within him... The synthetic components of his cyber-biology had been good enough to convince doctors of the wasteland that he was human but not Dani; her ear was far too keen and perceptive to be fooled by the heartbeat that was just a little _too_ perfectly timed. Within a few minutes she was already back asleep.

It was about 5:00AM when Dani was awoke once more by a knock at the door, Dani got up and walked out of her and Sauls room. Dani opened the door to a cold morning breeze and the sleepy faces of Piper and Nat Wright, fifteen year old Nat was wrapped in a woven blanket and looked like she could barely keep her eyes open, twenty two year old Piper wasn't much better but at least she was standing up straight.

"G'morning blue." Piper spoke with a yawn and a sleepy smile, the young newsie pushed her sister into the doorway. Dani lead Nat to the couch and laid her down, turning back to Piper and cleared her throat; kicking at the ground in silence for a few seconds.

"So... You really think Nat can handle something like this?" Piper quietly asked to break the awkward silence, she loved her sister and honestly didn't know if she would be able to handle going so far from Diamond City... especially not to handle something so damned heavy, slavery was a big deal even to those born free.

"I mean uh... of course she can Piper, she's almost an adult now... You can't keep her locked up in Diamond City forever, 'much as you want to." Dani replied confidently, Nat had certainly hit a growth spurt in the near year they've known eachother... Nat was shaping up to be a beautiful young woman as it stood.

"Ugh, don't even make me think about it blue... she's starting to get the attention of the boys around town, some of the men too but they're all too afraid of her left hook to do anything." Piper chuckled and pinched the bridge of her nose, Nat may have been getting more mature in near every way but deep down she was still a little fighter. "I heard she gave Sheng Kowalski a black eye again the other day, more than likely it was because he trid to get one over on 'er again."

"That boy has no sense of self preservation does he? Anyways, did you give her that armored jumpsuit and .38 like I asked you to?" Dani asked Piper, hoping she hadn't forgotten about the two items in question.

"In her bag blue, Ill have her go change and you can wake Paladin Danse up." Piper replied, yawning and sitting down at the table... her expression finally being that of a fully lucid woman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, This was fun but I'm not a good writer. I'll post more soon, please comment any constructive criticisms you have. This is Ruwuby(God I hated typing that part) FireFly signing off.


End file.
